Héroe por un día
by maldonado86
Summary: Hola a todos. Esta historia se trata de la vida de una persona que cambia en pocas horas gracias a que como los demás personajes de Héroes tiene habilidades sorprendentes pero lo sorprendente será como lo descubre y cual es serán esas habilidades.
1. Sueño Atómico

HÉROE POR UN DÍA

**HÉROE POR UN DÍA**

N/A: Hola a todos esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Héroes aunque en realidad este es un fanfic inspirado en la serie de la NBC por lo que sus personajes, lugares característicos y sucesos propios son del creador. Espero que les guste mucho.

**1**

**SUEÑO ATÓMICO**

Un ojo de color pardo se abría lentamente para enfrentar una potente luz que apenas le dejaba ver y lo dejaba ver a alguien que lo estuviera observando. Los ojos eran parte de un rostro blanco rodeado por un tupido cabello negro liso. Era el rostro de un joven que luchaba por mirar, respirar y moverse pero aquella desconocida fuente de luz se lo impedía. Se encontraba acostado sobre una calle con el pavimento destruido y a pocos metros había tuberías rotas de las que salía humo. De pronto el joven se incorporó intentando mantener el equilibrio moviendo los brazos desnudos pues vestía una remera sin mangas completamente azul y un pantalón de buzo blanco y andaba además descalzo. Miró a su alrededor encontrando esquinas destrozadas, calles rotas y edificios de cientos de metros a punto de caerse sobre cualquier punto. Varios ya estaban partidos en el suelo atravesando las calles.

Frente al joven había una potente luz que palpitaba en el cielo que llenaba el ambiente de un calor insoportable y sobre ella una nube en forma de hongo que agresivamente era llevada por un viento muy cálido que derretía todo. Él se encontraba perplejo y casi sin reacción, sólo tenía una mano pegada al cabello y al retirarla y verla se encontró con un manojo de cabellos negros que soltó en el suelo. Miró al cielo y dio varios pasos por el pavimento destrozado sintiendo un enorme dolor en los pies y una incesante comezón en las manos. Miró hacia atrás en el suelo y apretó los dientes.

- No puedo ver mi cama. – dijo él elevando progresivamente la voz al terminar la última palabra.

Siguió caminando contemplando el paisaje que sentía como conocido pues no reaccionaba con sorpresa al ver los daños de un evento nuclear ocurrido antes de que él abriera los ojos en medio de una calle de la ciudad de Nueva York. Antes de llegar a una intersección de calles se dejó caer en el suelo agobiado por el calor.

- Voy a terminar mojando la cama. – dijo el joven secando el rostro con manos y brazos que le seguían ardiendo. – No me resfrío hace meses.

Él tenía una expresión totalmente confundida y se levantó para continuar caminando por la misma calle sin torcer por la otra. Miraba los edificios caídos que antes había observado en pie antes de despertarse allí. Caminaba esperando algo que sólo parecía conocer él pero al pasar los minutos se sentía abatido.

- Este es un sueño muy largo. – dijo él entornando los ojos de forma especial al ver que terminaba la calle tras recorrerla largamente y lo hacía frente a una explanada de algunas decenas de kilómetros cubierta por cientos de troncos gigantes que formaban unos círculos concéntricos.

- ¿Esto es el Central Park? – se preguntó el joven perplejo por la destrucción del enorme parque. Miró hacia el cielo en donde la nube en forma de hondo se esparcía y casualmente comenzó su erupción arriba del parque desde el punto que cada tronco apuntaba. Él seguía con la mirada la nube que amenazaba con cubrir el cielo con el correr del tiempo. Decidió voltearse con esa secreta esperanza.

- Hola. –

Un niño que vestía una remera sin mangas de colores estridentes miraba fijamente al joven que tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía miedo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el joven observando que el niño andaba descalzo.

- Simplemente te encontré. Siempre espero encontrar a la persona que está soñando. – dijo el niño con voz chispeante y sonriendo.

- Yo esperaba encontrar mi cama…¿Por qué dices que encuentras al que sueña?

El joven se sentía abrumado mentalmente y físicamente ahora para formar alguna explicación en su cabeza.

- Yo puedo estar dentro de los sueños de cualquier persona…¿Tú eres de aquí?

- Sí. Claro que vivo más lejos del…eso era un enorme parque.

Ambos miraban la explanada arrasada por el evento nuclear y el joven sintió que un calor lo invadía y tenía la vista nublada.

- ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó el niño con el semblante serio.

El muchacho miró sus brazos que estaban carbonizados y las piernas seguían el mismo recorrido y de diversas partes del cuerpo brotaban hilos de sangre así como el cabello se iba cayendo por jirones. Sentía una sequedad mortal en su boca.

- ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! – gritó el niño.

- ¡Qué! – replicó el joven desesperado. - ¡No es esto un sueño!

- No me había dado cuenta antes…pero puedo ver que…no entiendo…estás soñando pero tu cabeza o tu cuerpo están en otro lugar.

El niño negaba con el rostro y el otro muchacho cerraba y abría los ojos que poco le permitían ver. Miró hacia la explanada y una forma o cosa oscura se movía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo el joven apuntando al suelo.

- Es un escorpión...Yo no estoy enfermo como tú.

- Dijiste que podías ver lo que otros soñaban y yo estoy soñando que Nueva York fue destruida por una bomba nuclear pero estoy dentro de la ciudad. Mi cabeza se encuentra en otro sitio…Mi conciencia….

Cayó el suelo a pocos centímetros del escorpión y del niño se adelantó unos pasos tomando por los hombros al joven que se ladeo quedando en una posición fetal sobre el pavimento.

- ¡NO!- gritó el muchacho mayor que sentía un feroz pinchazo en el pie derecho. El niño miraba como el escorpión retiraba el aguijón del pie y seguía su recorrido por la calle destrozada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que irte de aquí! – exclamaba el niño muy asustado.

- No puedo…yo no busqué venir aquí…esto no está pasando porque al dormirme todavía la ciudad estaba en pie y yo no vivo en este sitio de la ciudad…tuve que moverme sin darme cuenta...¡Demonios!

Comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo y miraba al niño que no sabía que hacer y que sólo lo rodeaba.

- Creo que he ido muy lejos. – dijo el niño hincándose en el suelo junto al otro.

- Yo no quería viajar…estoy en otro tiempo porque nunca Nueva York ha sido arrasada por una bomba…este dolor es muy físico y no puedo despertar en mi cama... ¡Vamos!

- Sólo veo los sueños de los demás...quizás si me marchó puedas dormir tranquilo…nadie me ha mirado feliz al darse cuenta que estoy con ellos en sus sueños…Si vuelves sano es porque es un sueño de verdad. Adiós.

El niño se levantó y se fue corriendo rumbo a la explanada perdiéndose de vista por el montón de árboles caídos. El otro muchacho intentaba retener las palabras finales del niño mientras se sentía adormecido y de repente todo era muy oscuro y lo último que vio antes de que todo fuera tinieblas eran sus dos brazos como troncos quemados.

Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir pero esta vez dentro de una habitación y él se encontraba tirado en la cama, sobre las sábanas de abajo pues las colchas estaban completamente arrancadas. Entraba la luz de la mañana por la única ventana que había en la pieza pero lejos de sentirse feliz o aliviado por dejar de soñar cosas horribles miraba con horror sus dos brazos completamente carbonizados y las piernas heridas y el pelo con algunos arreglos. Se sentó en la cama sin atreverse a mover los brazos con el riesgo de que se desprendieran pero sintió que desde las manos sentía una especie de avalancha e involuntariamente se acostó viendo como ambos brazos se regeneraban y las piernas hacían lo mismo y le volvía el color al cuerpo y la vista mejoraba. Pudo relajar los hombros y se levantó impresionado. Descubrió que las sábanas de su cama estaban llenas de sangre fresca. Tocaron a la puerta.

- ¡Quién es! – exclamó comprobando la voz.

- Tú hermana. Debemos irnos al hospital a ver a papá antes de que te vayas a la escuela.

- Salgo ahora a bañarme Elizabeth.

- No tardes Michael.

Michael sacó las sábanas de la cama y las tocó unos segundos sintiendo como le regresaban las ganas.

- ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS RÁPIDO! –

Una voz femenina más grave rugió desde fuera asustando a Michael que escondió las sabanas en el closet que había en el sitio más recóndito. Tapó la cama con las tapas que quedaban. Finalmente salió de la habitación corriendo.


	2. Buscando los recuerdos

**HÉROE POR UN DÍA**

N/A: Espero que sigan este capítulo y dejen sus opiniones son muy importantes.

**2**

**BUSCANDO LOS RECUERDOS**

Michael miraba unos cuadernos que había sobre la mesa en donde el resto de su familia tomaba desayuno temprano en la mañana. A su lado estaba su hermana que era unos años mayor que él y que tomaba lentamente una taza de café mientras la madre leía casi sin interés las hojas del diario. Frente al joven había un tazón de leche con cereales casi intacto.

- ¿Cómo está el día afuera Elizabeth? – preguntó Michael a su hermana que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Hay sol y hace calor para ser tan temprano. ¿No tienes hambre? – dijo Elizabeth apuntando el tazón.

- Parece que tu tampoco. – dijo Michael sonriendo hacia su hermana.

- ¿No tienes examen hoy día Elizabeth? – preguntó la señora a su hija que había dejado la taza con café en la mesa.

- Estamos recién comenzando en Columbia y aún no me has escuchado gritar. – dijo Elizabeth recogiendo un morral que tenía junto a su silla en el suelo. – Creo que estamos todos muy ansiosos por ver a nuestro padre.

- Sólo quiero verlo. – dijo Michael con un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Me aseguras que llegaré a la escuela a tiempo?

Michael iba guardando los cuadernos en la mochila negra que tenía colgada en la silla y se levantó mirando a su madre que asentía a la vez que intentaba desprenderse del diario.

- Prefiero no saberlo Michael. – dijo la madre levantándose.

Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo a su hermano que estaba pálido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella casi al oído del joven.

- Tuve una pesadilla horrible...fue espantoso. – dijo Michael que se detuvo cerrando los ojos.

- Yo una peor hermanito.

Michael obviando los ojos alertas de la madre que se movía por toda la cocina ordenando las pocas cosas que había fuera de su sitio levantó las cejas hacia su hermana.

- Soñé que ganaba el jefe de nuestro padre en las elecciones que vienen. – dijo Elizabeth aguantando la risa.

- Creo que si gana el señor Petrelli eso haría muy feliz a nuestro padre. No tendría que preocuparse tanto por pagar o devolver las recaudaciones de la campaña. – dijo Michael colgándose la mochila a un hombro.

- No fueron benefactores de la campaña quienes atentaron contra su vida. Ellos estarán aunque gane él. – dijo Elizabeth mordiéndose los labios. Michael se estremeció y salió raudo de la cocina hacia la sala de estar donde la madre que echaba unas cosas en una cartera blanca y ambos instintivamente fueron hasta la puerta. Elizabeth los siguió luchando con la correa de su morral que estaba muy corta.

- Deja que abra yo mamá. –dijo Michael viendo como su madre amagaba con revolver toda la cartera.

Michael abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con una concurrida calle rodeada del mismo tipo de casas que la suya y a lo lejos se observaban los imponentes rascacielos de la ciudad. Él dejó pasar a su hermana y madre por la puerta mientras él se quedaba mirando el paisaje matinal de Nueva York.

- Diablos...creo que le encantaría a Sean oír esto. – dijo Michael en voz alta y cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminando hacia su familia en donde la madre abría la puerta delantera de un auto azul que estaba aparcado frente a la casa.

Elizabeth revolvía las cosas que guardaba en su morral encontrando unas gafas de cartón que tenían unas lentes azules que levantó contra las ventanas viendo todo azul y contemplando metros más allá el embotellamiento de tránsito que los amenazaba. Su madre la había visto a través del espejo delantero.

- ¿Dónde verás el eclipse? – dijo la madre a la hija que guardó las lentes sonriendo.

- En el Central Park. – dijo ella sentándose más adelante en el auto y mirando a Michael que tenía los brazos y las manos aferradas a su mochila que llevaba en el regazo del asiento del copiloto. - ¿Estás bien?

Michael lucía asustado y volteó encontrando la mirada risueña de su hermana y asintió levemente.

- ¿Y tú dónde verás el eclipse Michael? – preguntó la señora resoplando al detener completamente el vehículo obligada por el resto de los demás autos.

- Creo que….en la escuela. – dijo Michael mirando por la ventana que tenía a su costado viendo a una motociclista que miraba de reojo el compartimiento de carga que tenía atrás. Ella lo miró y esta asintió sin dejar ver su rostro protegido por un casco negro.

Michael relajó las manos sobre la mochila y la abrió rápidamente sin mirar a nadie y vio que había tres cuadernos de tapas azules. En una de las tapas estaba escrito con corrector de lápiz pasta: MICHAEL PORTMAN.

- ¿Quién es él? – murmuró Michael que tras unos segundos volvió a mirar la ventana.

- Ella querrás decir hermanito. – Dijo Elizabeth tocando uno de los hombros de Michael.- Hace rato que te distraes del aburrimiento del tráfico con la motociclista que está detenida a un costado de nosotros. Veo que trabaja para Fedex.

- Nunca han perdido una sola encomienda. – dijo la madre que tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante. – Esto no es normal…a su padre le preocuparía que en el día de la elección hubiera tráfico semejante, pocos llegarían a votar.

Elizabeth negó con el rostro ligeramente abatida y se echó atrás en el asiento.

Michael escuchaba la conversación de su madre y hermana no reconociendo ningún hecho y sólo tenía ganas de salir del automóvil para ir a cualquier lugar. Ellos continuaban detenidos en la calle por más tiempo del normal y varias personas caminaban entre los autos tras bajarse de los buses o taxis viendo que el tránsito avanzaba poco.

- ¿Quieres ver a tu padre aunque llegues tarde a la escuela? – preguntó la madre de Michael a su hijo que la miraba de forma confusa.

- Quiero verlo. – dijo Michael soltando un suspiro y cerró los ojos para después poner su vista en la calle.

- Broadway queda muy lejos para irme a pie si no quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase. Estaba contando con que no era muy temprano para llegar a la hora. – dijo Elizabeth mirando a su madre por el espejo. - ¿Será sólo esta calle la complicada?

- A unas pocas cuadras pasa el bus que le sirve a Michael para llegar a la escuela. – dijo la mamá mirando furtivamente a su hijo que tenía el rostro pegado a la ventana.

- Creo que debo irme. – dijo Michael tomando con fuerza su mochila y saliendo del auto a saltos esquivando los autos y la moto que había prácticamente estacionados en la calle. Podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana llamándolo pero prefería caminar de forma rápida por la calle observando como al frente había dos autos chocados en una esquina y los policías que estaban allí detenían el tráfico. Michael se detuvo en la esquina frente a un paradero de autobuses en donde los autos y los demás medios fluían casi ajenos al embotellamiento de la otra calle que la atravesaba.

- ¿Quién soy yo? – dijo Michael en voz alta sin importar que lo escucharán ni sabiendo que Elizabeth lo había alcanzado y oído cerca del paradero de autobuses.

- ¿Michael? – dijo Elizabeth tocando uno de los hombros de su hermano que se estremeció.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Michael con miedo. – No puedes dejarme tranquilo.

Elizabeth se turbó unos segundos y bajó el rostro buscando alguna pista en la apariencia de Michael para entender la defensiva reacción. Se miraron y Michael no pudo mantener la vista y miraba los enormes rascacielos que había por allí.

- Dudo que despejen la calle en poco rato y mamá no tiene el auto muy cerca de esta intersección para poder zafar de esta. No podemos dejar el auto en mitad de la calle. – dijo Elizabeth con voz triste.

- ¿Adónde quieres llegar con tanta prisa? – preguntó Michael encontrándose con una mirada asesina de su hermana.

- ¡Saliste huyendo Michael! Dime tú la respuesta. – dijo Elizabeth casi pegando su rostro contra el de su hermano que miraba la mano derecha de la muchacha que se comenzaba a alzar.

- Yo...no...Simplemente estaba desesperado por salir del auto y…estar en ese hospital.

Michael soltó cada palabra intentando calmarse y aparentando que sabía lo que estaba hablando.

- Si quieres puedes tomar el autobús que te llevará al hospital. Debo quedarme con mamá, ¿entiendes? – dijo Elizabeth volteando y volviendo a la calle.

- ¿Qué autobús? – preguntó Michael.

- Cualquiera que te lleve al Hospital General. Está cerca de Columbia. – dijo Elizabeth sonriendo irónicamente.

Michael se fue a sentar en el paradero contemplando al resto de las personas que hacían lo mismo y ni siquiera se miraban entre sí. Se sentía bien entre gente desconocida pero no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza Elizabeth y la señora que lo trataban como alguien de su familia. Llegaba un autobús blanco y toda la gente se aprestaba a formar una especie de fila y Michael se levantó aguzando la vista para ver los recorridos que circulaban por la cinta de letras digital que había en la ventana. Alcanzó a leer Hospital General y Universidad de Columbia y adelantó unos cuantos sitios en la fila y rápidamente abordó el bus sacando del morral de forma automática unos dólares que recibió el chofer y le dio un pequeño cambio. Se sentó en un asiento de la mitad del bus junto a la ventana.

- ¡Michael! – alguien exclamaba su nombre desde atrás.

El aludido se dio vuelta encontrando a un risueño joven que le extendía la mano.

- Hola. – dijo Michael estrechando con fuerza la mano. El recién llegado salió de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Michael.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el amigo acomodando un bolsón azul que cargaba.

- Bien. ¿Vas a la escuela? – dijo Michael mirando el bolsón del joven.

- Obvio... ¿Ya pasaste por el hospital?

Michael se quedó mirando a su amigo que esperaba respuesta con una mirada de comprensión que había preparado unos minutos antes.

- Aún no. Tuve que despedirle de mí…hermana porque el tránsito estaba detenido en la calle y me mandaron sólo. Podría irme directo a la escuela. – decía Michael sin creerse mucho lo que estaba diciendo.

- Entonces tuviste noticias de la condición de tu papá antes. – inquirió el amigo.

- No tuve. – dijo Michael presintiendo que perdería los estribos como le ocurrió frente a Elizabeth.

- Puedo acompañarte al hospital ahora. Tú estás justificado de llegar tarde y yo veré como me las arreglo. – dijo el amigo sonriendo al ver lo extraño que estaba Michael.

- Está bien. – dijo Michael apretando sus manos contra la mochila. - ¿Puedes avisarme cuando estemos frente al hospital?

Sean miró unos segundos a Michael y asintió acomodándose en su asiento.

Fue el cabo de unos cuantos minutos que el autobús pasaba frente al Hospital General y Sean le dio un codazo amistoso a Michael que estaba con el rostro pegado en la ventana y muy tenso. Siguió a su amigo hasta que bajaron del autobús en el paradero del Hospital que estaba lleno de gente. Los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia las puertas del hospital cuando un adulto no tan viejo golpeó a Sean por accidente gracias a la prisa que llevaba. Le botó su bolsón.

- ¡Disculpa! Es imposible llegar tranquilo aquí. – dijo el adulto que vestía como enfermero.

- Descuide. ¿Trabaja aquí? – dijo Sean recibiendo el bolsón de parte del enfermero.

- Sí. Vengo por suministros. Hasta luego. – dijo el adulto mirando fugazmente a Michael.

- Vamos. – dijo Sean animando a Michael que levantaba el rostro y deseo echarse a correr pero pensaba que Sean no lo dejaría irse tan fácil pues parecía ser el mejor amigo del tal Michael Portman.

Llegaron al hall de entrada y Michael miraba cada rincón del inmenso hospital preguntándose donde estaría el padre internado en el lugar. Avistó un mesón de informaciones y vaciló unos momentos al caminar pensando porque estaba haciendo todo esto y como podían ocurrírsele cosas aparentemente normales estando tan borrado.

- Maldición. – murmuró Michael sintiendo los pasos de Sean detrás suyo.

Sean miraba el letrero que indicaba las distintas divisiones del hospital y la gente que caminaba por el hall.

- Buenos…días. Necesito saber si se encuentra internado el señor Portman aquí. – dijo Michael titubeando y forzando su cabeza a los momentos en que estaba "prisionero" del tiempo en el auto con Elizabeth y la madre.

- ¿Robert Portman? – dijo la encargada tras digitar en el computador.

- Él trabajaba en una campaña de un candidato. – dijo Michael recordando.

- Pues es él. ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy su hijo.

Sean sólo estaba esperando que su amigo consiguiera la habitación en donde estaba internado el señor Portman. En realidad estaba notando muy extraño a su amigo.

- Él se encuentra en la habitación ciento ocho en el cuarto piso de este hospital. – dijo la encargada terminando con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. – agradeció Michael.

- Allí hay un ascensor. – dijo Sean apenas vio a Michael libre.

Se fueron caminando rápidamente y Michael aguantaba la respiración sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que era tan difícil de deshacer como los líos que había en su cerebro. Al entrar en el abarrotado ascensor no dejaba de pensar en como había despertado sentado en el asiento del copiloto de un automóvil junto a dos extrañas para él.

…_hubo una pelea de mafiosos en los suburbios y todas las ambulancias llegaron hace un rato al General. _

- ¿Oíste eso Michael? – dijo Sean por lo bajo tras escuchar en el ascenso a dos enfermeras que charlaban en el ascensor. Michael asintió sin dejar de observar el cuenta pisos. Marcaba el número tres y las puertas se abrían.

Al dar el primer paso Michael se encontró bañado en sangre en el pecho y al voltear vio a Sean corriendo hacia el ascensor como escondiéndose. Caminaba muy lento y Michael podía ver cada paso y sentirlo así como escuchar un ensordecedor ruido en sus oídos. Eran latidos fuertes de corazón y al desviar la mirada vio a las dos enfermeras en el suelo ensangrentadas y desde el pasillo del tercer piso dos hombres que vestían abrigos tupidos alzaban sus revólveres contra todos. Michael los miraba y podía ver cualquier cosa que se moviera en una escalofriante cámara lenta. Una bala surcaba el aire sin sentir estruendo alguno porque la lentitud del tiempo distorsionaba todo. Michael veía la bala a escasos centímetros de él y sintió como se le nublaba la vista y un dolor quemante lo sacudió en el pasillo del tercer piso y en su cabeza porque aparecía la horrenda visión de la misma ciudad en la que se sentía como un completo desconocido totalmente destruida por alguna fuerza desconocida. Esa imagen duró unos cuantos segundos que se hacían eternos y había perdido el conocimiento. Abrió levemente los ojos al sentir que sus rodillas impactaban contra el suelo y como la sangre salía de su pecho atravesado por la bala. Cayó en el suelo con el dolor que comenzaba a menguar y la sangre se secaba. Todo seguía tan lento que extrañamente pudo levantarse y observar como un agujero que había en el pecho de cerraba. De una sola vez tuvo frente a sí la visión de él mismo sobre una cama mirándose con los brazos carbonizados y como volvían a la vida.

- ¡Sean! –

Sean estaba escondido junto a las demás personas en el ascensor que aún no habían arrancado a cualquier otro piso pero los asesinos arrancaban por el extenso pasillo del piso tres y comenzaron a salir nerviosos e impactados de ver a las dos enfermeras muertas en el suelo. El amigo de Michael salió abrazando a su amigo que lo abrazó más fuerte aún.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto? No arrancaste. – dijo Sean tiritando.

- Ellos ya se fueron…pero pude ver toda esa estela de destrucción que dejaron. – dijo Michael con la voz calmada. Sonrió.

- ¡Estás bien! La habitación de tu papá está algunas más allá. – dijo Sean agachando el rostro.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Michael ante las palabras de Sean y volvían a escucharse algunos balazos abajo. Los dos amigos arrancaron por el pasillo como todos.

-¡Hijo! –

Un hombre de pelo negro con algunas canas y con una barba fina estaba acostado en una cama blanca y apenas podía erguirse pues sentía alguna clase de dolor. Junto a él había un enfermero joven.

- Hola papá. – saludó Michael con la respiración agitada y Sean saludaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Ya veo que ustedes tuvieron la mala fortuna de atravesarse en el camino de esos asesinos. – dijo el enfermero que tomó fraternalmente los hombros de Michael y Sean.

- Tú casi me estrellas cuando entrabas aquí. – dijo Sean.

- Sí...Me llamo Peter y pasaba por aquí cuando ocurrió el incidente y tuve que calmar a tu padre.

- ¿Por qué ellos estaban aquí? – preguntó Michael sintiendo un nudo de pena.

- Pelea de mafiosos. – dijo Peter.

- No quiero quitarte más tiempo Peter. Sé que andas en tus propios asuntos. – dijo el padre de Michael estrechando la mano de Peter que asintió. Los dos muchachos lo vieron irse a paso raudo.

- ¿No trabaja aquí? – dijo Michael.

- No y no nos interesa… ¿Qué te pasó?

Tanto Sean como el padre observaban la remera que llevaba Michael ensangrentada y él se llevó rápidamente la mano al pecho ocultando un orificio.

- ¿Te duele el pecho? – preguntó Sean al ver a Michael con la mano en el corazón.

- Estoy bien…Esto es un desastre. – dijo Michael sonriendo y aparecieron en su cabeza las imágenes de las dos enfermeras que fueron abatidas al lado de él. – Demonios.

Michael se sentó en la cama abrumado por los hechos que pasaron en el hospital y por otros que él conocía. Miró a su padre tristemente y sollozó.


	3. Generación Espontánea

HÉROE POR UN DÍA

**HÉROE POR UN DÍA**

**N/A: **Hola a todos pues aquí va el tercer capítulo del fanfic. Que les guste.

**3.**

**GENERACIÓN ESPONTÁNEA**

- ¿De veras crees que podrás disimular las manchas de sangre que hay en tu remera cuando estemos en el colegio?

Sean contemplaba la remera azul de Michael que tenía un manchón rojizo desteñido y un pequeño agujero en el centro. Michael miraba a las personas pero ninguna de ellas se percataba de este momento de pausa de los muchachos en la mitad de una de las calles más congestionadas de la ciudad.

- Tú sabes que soy débil de venas en la nariz. – dijo Michael sonriendo.

- Se demora tu hermana. – dijo Sean apoyando la espalda contra la estructura de cemento de un rascacielo.

- Ella debe venir más que apurada…partiendo por el maldito embotellamiento de tránsito y el incidente del hospital que no dejó entrar personas al lugar en largo minutos.

- Por supuesto…hasta que abatieron a los asesinos. ¡Y nosotros seguíamos dentro!

Sean terminó de hablar con un suspiro que casi lo tumba del alivio y se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Ya aparecerá la bella figura de mi hermana y te animarás Sean. – dijo Michael dando un leve codazo a su amigo.

- Creo que me sentiré más seguro…No tengo ganas de ingresar a clases, Michael. – dijo Seam asintiendo con expresión seria. Se mordía un labio.

- Mi mamá al rato de estar con papá me dijo que ella iba a hablar al colegio sobre nuestro atraso. También hablará por ti…Yo salí disparado del automóvil y por eso llegué más temprano al paradero.

- ¿Más temprano? ¿Acaso no te habías retrasado ya en el embotellamiento?

El amigo de Michael sonaba sensible y parecía traer consigo cada detalle de lo ocurrido ese día como queriendo armar los hechos que le había tocado presenciar.

- Te digo el embotellamiento salvó a mi familia…Ellas sin el problema de los autos chocados habrían llegado al hospital en el momento del tiroteo y cuando los mafiosos heridos ingresaban al lugar. ¿No entiendo que me ocurrió? – dijo Michael con ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

- Tranquilo amigo…yo hubiese preferido esperar por el bus siguiente y quizás nos encontraríamos más tarde si tú no arrancabas del auto. No dejo de pensar en el asunto. – dijo Sean mirando fijamente a Sean que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. - ¡Tú hermana!

Elizabeth Portman caminaba rápidamente por la vereda esquivando a la gente y sonrió emocionada al ver a su hermano.

- Lo siento Liz.- dijo Michael al abrazarla.

- Ya está todo bien...- dijo Elizabeth luego de abrazar a Michael. - ¿Sean? Te creía más pequeño pero estás más alto y serio.

Sean se acercó a Elizabeth y se estrecharon la mano fraternalmente.

- No cualquiera ve un asesinato…- dijo Elizabeth rompiendo la seriedad de Sean que sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es el recado? – preguntó Michael. - ¿Por qué mamá piensa que mandarnos varias cuadras lejos del Hospital haría que estuviésemos más seguros?

Elizabeth posó sus ojos en su hermano que miró levemente el suelo.

- Le pediste a papá no ir a la escuela este día y mamá anda muy nerviosa…Creo que ella quería mandarte lejos por lo inoportuno que fuiste…

- Te quería fuera nada más Michael. – dijo Sean a su amigo que se ponía rojo.

- ¿Qué manda? – preguntó Michael. Sean asintió a la vez.

- Ustedes pueden librarse del colegio por hoy porque están impresionados por los hechos del Hospital y porque ya es tarde. Además papá les quiso consentir. – dijo Elizabeth más relajada.

- Gracias hermana. – dijo Michael contrayendo en rostro.

- Bien…quedan libres y no se pierdan aquí. Sean, si puedes vuelve a tu casa porque mi madre se comunicará con la tuya y prometió no contar todos los detalles. Bien sabe como se llevan tú y tu madre...

- Creo que tú te quedas libre de nosotros.- dijo Sean con una ligera alegría.

- ¡Por supuesto! Será mejor que me vaya a Columbia…Falta poco para el eclipse así que esperen en el Central Park. – Dijo Elizabeth caminando unos pasos.- Cuídense muchachos.

La hermana de Michael se alejó por la calle confundiéndose con la gente.

Michael y Sean comenzaron a caminar por la calle en silencio y llegaron a una intersección de calles desde donde podía apreciarse el inmenso corazón verde de la ciudad de Nueva York. El Parque Central ocupaba buena parte de la isla de Manhattan.

- Mira eso. – dijo Sean a Michael que se iba caminando hacia el parque.

Ambos miraban a una multitud de gente que contemplaba a un muchacho poco mayor que ellos que levitaba en el aire.

- Mira está levitando. – dijo Sean impresionado.

- Sólo está de pie sobre ese báculo. – dijo Michael.

- ¿Sólo? – susurró Sean.

- Espera…ese es el mago. – dijo Michael imitando el tono de voz de su amigo. Apuntaba débilmente a un adulto muy barbudo que vestía de forma hippie y que miraba con furia al muchacho. Se rozaba las rodillas.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Sean al ver que el joven se caía directamente al concreto de la vereda y la gente empezó a comentar de forma ruidosa. – No se levanta.

Los dos amigos se acercaron más y de hecho Michael notó el joven miraba furtivamente a la multitud pero no hacía siquiera amago de incorporarse.

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Has arruinado el espectáculo! – bramaba el hippie que levantó de un tirón del brazo al joven que tenía el rostro algo sucio y las rodillas de los jeans gastadas.

El hippie tomó el báculo y un morral que tenía escondido tras un buzón en donde una joven echaba unos paquetes. Finalmente cruzó a la otra calle.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Sean al joven que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

- Sí...- dijo con dificultad el caído.

- ¿Estudias en Columbia? – preguntó Michael fijándose recién que el joven vestía una remera azul con el nombre de aquella universidad en el pecho.

- Claro...Iba para allá...- dijo el joven que se rozaba las rodillas.

- ¿Y te estrellaste en el concreto luego de posarte en un báculo de pocas dimensiones y le arrebataste el espectáculo al viejo? – inquirió Sean.

- Mi hermano dijo que Nueva York hace estrellar a los no bienvenidos…Debo irme.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Michael.

- Alexander…Alex…Hasta luego

Alexander se fue corriendo por la calle cuando todavía quedaba gente que presenció el número y lo comentaba.

- Esto es como si alguien decidiera hacer el mismo número con Criss Angel viéndote. – dijo Sean dando unos pasos en el sitio en donde estuvo Alexander arriba del báculo.

- Criss Angel viendo porque le arrebataron el show. – dijo Michael.

- ¿Se lo quitaron o se lo descifraron? – dijo Sean alzando las cejas y entusiasmado.

- El truco es…no…el número es levitar con una de tus rodillas apoyada en el báculo y no ambos pies sobre él. Tendrías que pesar poco y nada para no destrozarlo. – dijo Michael compartiendo el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo.

- El truco es desconocido...Dos personas en la misma calle actuando casi igual…Tuvimos suerte. – dijo Sean.

- Claro. – dijo Michael incrédulo. – Ahora que estamos licenciados por el día podríamos ir al Parque Central y esperar el eclipse.

- Nuestro curso irá al Parque Central a repartir lentes solares y explicar en palabras simples a los extranjeros lo que es un eclipse de sol. ¿Te acuerdas?

Michael miraba con sorpresa a Sean y no pudieron disimular una risa.

- Mi hermana hará lo mismo pero con la intención de aproximarse a un pretendiente que es parte de una academia de ciencias de Columbia o parece que estudia Ciencias. Tanto ha hablado que me confundo. – dijo Michael.

- Pues vamos.

Sean exploraba con las manos en el concreto de la vereda un punto negro que se movía frenéticamente. Michael estaba a su lado a pocos pasos del Parque Central que dividía la zona de Manhattan. Se percató de lo que hacía su amigo.

- Mira. – dijo Sean mostrando una cucaracha.

- Pudiste encontrarte con un escorpión. – dijo Michael serio.

- Lo vi en una película…un naturista buscando insectos en Las Galápagos…

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Michael miró atentamente a Sean que dejó la cucaracha en el suelo.

- Preferiría no mirar al cielo o a la gente que camina Michael…Hace un rato rallaba con el espectáculo de Alexander pero ahora me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó en el Hospital y creo que me estoy volviendo loco. – dijo Sean asintiendo.

- Presenciamos un asesinato…yo…creo que tendré pesadillas esta noche. – dijo Michael con un nudo en la garganta.

- Salgamos de esta selva de concreto y entremos a la otra. – dijo Sean conduciendo a su amigo a cruzar la calle.

Entraron a la zona boscosa por un camino blanco que iba a una enorme explanada rodeada por un lago lleno de patos y juncos. Mucha gente tomaba sol y más caminaban o sentados leyendo, escuchando música o esperando el eclipse. Los dos amigos se sentaron en el pasto cerca de unas bancas.

- Mira lo que traje. – dijo Sean sacando algo de su bolso.

- 9th Wonders... ¿Es el último número? – dijo Michael.

- No. Me acordaba de Alexander…nunca lo había visto si es que es un ilusionista. – dijo Sean.

- Yo tampoco. Ese báculo era circular y rugoso arriba…es imposible pararse en él. – dijo Michael muy pensativo.

- Entonces nuestro nuevo mejor amigo es una de las nueve maravillas. – dijo Sean riéndose.

- ¿Hace poco citabas una escena de una película, verdad?- dijo Michael a su amigo que asintió. – Cuando estábamos en el hospital…no escuché las balas.

- Yo me acordé de toda mi familia y de mis deseos…todo en un segundo.

Michael observó comprensivamente a Sean pero algo pugnaba en su interior por salir.

- Matrix.

Sean miró a Michael que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a otro lado.

- Demonios Michael…entretén la vista en otro sitio. – dijo Sean viendo que Michael miraba a una señora de edad.

- Todo lo vi como en la película…lento muy lento. Por eso no escuché las balas...las vi salir de los revólveres y matar a las enfermeras. – dijo Michael negando con la cabeza pero con una extraña sensación.

- Estás teniendo una pesadilla ahora.- dijo Sean consiguiendo una explicación.

- Me has visto dormir. – dijo Michael alzando la voz. – Todo se volvió lento de repente sin que yo lo quisiera.

- ¿Tú?

- De repente Sean.

Sean miraba incrédulo a su amigo.

"_Michael está volviéndose loco…Debió quedarse con su mamá…"_

-- ¡No estoy loco! – gritó Michael que se levantó mirando de forma asesina a Sean.

-- Cuando recuerdo el asunto todo lo veo muy lento…es sólo el poder del recuerdo que nos invade. – dijo Sean tomando los hombros de Michael.

Algunas personas miraban a los chicos expectantes.

-- Acabas de decir que me estoy volviendo loco y que debí quedarme con mi madre. – dijo Michael.

-- Eso es mentira.

"_Eso jamás se lo dije. No puedo creer que Michael piense que por generación espontánea volvió lento el tiempo"_

-- Ataste los cabos Sean. Cambié el tiempo. – dijo Michael apartando las manos de Sean.

-- Nadie puede. – replicó Sean dando unos pasos.

"_Que demonios está diciéndome. Espero que esté bromeando"_

-- No estoy bromeando Sean. Yo también me preguntaría que demonios. – dijo Michael mirando que Sean apretaba los puños.

-- Cada cosa que has dicho lo he pensado.

"_Me gusta tu hermana. Parecía una heroína yendo hacia nosotros y tranquilizándome de esa forma. Le quiero"_

Michael se acercó con un puño alzado a Sean que lo esquivó y este se comenzó a mover en círculos.

-- ¡Es todo cierto!—exclamó Sean con los ojos brillosos.

-- No sigas diciendo nada más. – dijo Michael relajando las manos.

-- Deja de eso que estás haciendo. Eres un bicho raro Michael…

-- ¡Cállate!

Michael se lanzó contra Sean que cayó hacia atrás a metros de un árbol. Ya mucha gente miraba la trifulca. Sean se incorporó rápidamente y con un pie sobre la espalda de Michael presionaba hacia dentro.

-- ¡Detente! ¡Detente! – gritaba Michael sintiendo el peso del pie de Sean.

-- ¡ALTO!

Una voz grave hizo que los dos amigos abandonaran sus posiciones y miraran al frente.

-- Esto es un mal entendido oficial. – dijo Sean respirando rápidamente.

-- Armando alboroto en un lugar público. Quedan ambos detenidos…¡Manos arriba!

Michael y Sean se miraron incrédulos pero levantaron las manos al ver el revólver.

-- Tú no te muevas. – dijo el oficial que se acercó a Michael con las esposas. – Tienes derecho a permanecer callado y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

Michael se percató que Sean evitaba a toda costa observar el revólver y tenía el rostro congestionado. Sentía que toda la rabia lo abandonaba. Al instante el oficial le leyó la ley Miranda a Sean que parecía completamente ido.

Una voz hablaba por el walkie del oficial que estaba con altavoz.

-- Tendrán compañía en la celda. Vamos. – dijo el oficial empujando a los dos esposados cuando otros dos oficiales estaban aguardando un poco más allá.

-- ¿Quién es? – dijo Michael alerta.

-- La señora Petrelli.

Sean salió de su turbación y Michael agradeció que su amigo lo mirase como antes.

-- Puedes creerlo. – dijo Michael sonriendo pero sintiendo el dolor de su amigo que volvía a recordar el incidente al mirar el revólver.


	4. Una serie de eventos desafortunados

HÉROE POR UN DÍA

**HÉROE POR UN DÍA**

**4**

**UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS DESAFORTUNADOS**

Una señora mayor que vestía un lujoso traje negro y tenía puesto un brillante collar en el cuello se encontraba tras las rejas en los calabozos del edificio de la policía de Nueva York y mantenía la mirada en el suelo con unos ojos que denotaban una extraña alegría. Se estremeció al sentir unas pisadas fuertes por el pasillo que servía de troncal a varias celdas. Vio como un oficial de policía llevaba esposados a dos adolescentes que la miraron con una rara expectación. El policía los empujó contra la celda metálica mientras hacía unas señas con la cabeza a un colega en el principio del pasillo. La puerta de la celda se abrió y los dos jóvenes avanzaron automáticamente y se sentaron frente a la señora que miró molesta al oficial que percibió aquello.

- Disculpe señor Petrelli pero debo confinar a estos dos muchachos junto a usted. – dijo el policía manteniendo estampa.

- Yo robé calcetines y ellos quizás en que andaban. – dijo molesta la señora Petrelli.

El policía volvió a hacer señas y la reja avanzó hacia el suelo dejando a los dos muchachos y a la señora presos en el mismo sitio. Pronto se quedaron oyendo algunos gritos de las celdas cercanas. Furtivamente la señora Petrelli miró los rostros asustados de los otros dos que se apoyaban sonriendo. Uno de ellos no dejaba de mirar al otro.

- ¿Qué estoy diciendo Michael? – preguntó Sean sorprendiendo a su amigo.

- Sean…-- dijo Michael sintiendo la mirada de la señora.

- ¿Podrían presentarse? – dijo la señora Petrelli distrayendo a los dos adolescentes.

- Soy Sean y él es Michael. Somos amigos. – dijo el amigo de Michael. Este miraba sorprendido a la señora.

- Me doy cuenta del tipo de gente que son las personas…Si los confinaron conmigo por algún delito menor. – dijo la señora Petrelli.

- Nos detuvieron por una riña en el Parque Central. – dijo Michael. – Nos peleamos.

- Sí...nos dijimos muchas estupideces. – agregó Sean mirando a Michael.

- No necesito más detalles…los necesita la justicia no yo. – dijo la señora manteniendo su cabeza más erguida que los dos muchachos que se sentían sobrepasados por la mirada inquisidora de su compañera de celda.

- De esta no me salvo Michael. – dijo Sean agarrándose la cabeza. – Mi madre vendrá preparada para darme una buena tunda.

- Nos equivocamos de lugar para pelear Sean…No debiste pensar eso de mi hermana.

Sean se levantó automáticamente de la banca y recorrió los escasos metros cuadrados de la celda.

- Es muy pequeña esta celda. – dijo Sean.

- Son sólo calabozos…Alguien viene. – dijo la señora Petrelli levantándose.

Era el mismo policía que trajo a Michael y Sean quien se apersonó frente a la reja que era levantada por otro policía de forma remota.

- Señora Petrelli…su fianza fue pagada por su hijo. Él y su hermano menor Peter están esperándola en la oficina central. – dijo el oficial de policía ceremoniosamente.

- Hasta luego. – se despidió la señora de los dos muchachos que avanzaron unos pasos hacia la reja levantada mirando con gesto de interrogación al policía que daba señas a quien se encargaba de las celdas. La señora Petrelli esperaba que el oficial avanzara para hacerlo ella.

- Sus padres han sido informados muchachos de los acontecimientos ocurridos esta mañana en los terrenos del Parque Central de la ciudad. Ustedes fueron vistos por unos guardias propios del parque que nos informaron del hecho…

- Disculpe pero el caso de estos dos muchachos por desorden en la vía pública no es mi incumbencia. – dijo molesta la señora Petrelli muy impaciente.

La celda se cerraba lentamente.

- Esperen unos minutos muchachos. – dijo el policía conduciendo a la señora.

- Está Peter arriba. – dijo Michael volviendo al banco.

- Ella debe de conocer a tu padre. – dijo Sean sentándose al frente de Michael.

- Él es el recaudador de fondos de la campaña de Nathan Petrelli y mi padre siempre menciona que la señora anda haciendo campaña por su hijo. Casualmente estaba Peter con mi padre en el hospital esta mañana. – dijo Michael relajando los hombros.

- Ahora nos encontramos con la madre.- dijo Sean moviendo las cejas.

- Sólo coincidencia Sean. Necesito que me disculpes. – dijo Michael afligido.

- Tú hablaste todo el rato Michael…estuve loco por unos segundos al seguirte el juego de que podías leerme la mente. – dijo Sean con un nudo en la garganta.

- Mejor olvídalo Sean…han pasado demasiadas cosas este día…puedo recordarlas cada una.- dijo Michael mirando el techo gris.

- ¿Eres capaz de saber lo que estoy pensando? – preguntó Sean.

- No…Yo estaba demasiado sensible en el parque…a veces pienso despierto y puede haya imaginado cosas. – dijo Michael enfrentando la mirada de su amigo.

- ¿Tú pensabas que me gusta tu hermana? – dijo Sean negando con el rostro.

- Demonios Sean…lo he pensado a veces pero esta mañana no… ¿Estás convencido de que pude leer tu mente?

Michael alzó las cejas esperando una rápida respuesta de su amigo que asintió y suspiró.

- Yo nunca te he dicho que me atrae Elizabeth. – dijo Sean casi sin respirar. – Supiste lo que yo pensé Michael.

- Ya veo…¿ves este agujero? – dijo Michael metiendo el dedo en un hoyo que había en su remera azul. Sean acercó la cabeza y miró a Michael expectante.

- Esa bala quiso atravesar mi pecho en el hospital y cuando todo se volvió muy lento pude ver como el dolor disminuía. Ya no me desangré más. – dijo Michael tiritando.

- Diablos…- decía Sean tocando la remera de Michael incrédulo. – Levántate la remera Michael.

Michael miró extrañado a su amigo y se levantó la prenda hasta la mitad mientras Sean rebuscaba con los dedos en el lugar que correspondía en donde Michael recibió el tiro.

- ¡Qué haces! – exclamó Michael subiéndose a la banca.

- No grites...van a pensar que estamos riñendo en prisión. – dijo Sean haciendo un gesto de silencio. – Tócate el pecho y sentirás un maldito pedazo de plomo a pocos centímetros del exterior.

El amigo de Sean se sentó en la banca aterrado y se revisaba la mano por debajo de la remera y negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Michael? – murmuró Sean viendo la aflicción de su amigo.

- Descuida amigo estaré bien porque esta mañana desperté con los dos brazos quemados por la radiación y se curaron solos. – dijo Michael abriendo más los ojos.

- ¿Radiación? – dijo Sean molesto.

- Mira Sean. – dijo Michael que se subió la remera.

Él comenzó a hundir con fuerza el dedo anular debajo del esternón y ahogando unos gestos de incomodidad. Sean estaba perplejo y aguantaba las ganas de detener a su amigo pero la imagen de un hilillo de sangre saliendo desde ese lugar lo dejó paralizado.

El dedo atravesó unos cuantos centímetros dentro de la carne y ahora brotaba un río de sangre pero Michael seguía escarbando en su cuerpo y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Lo único que quiero es tener esa bala fuera de mi cuerpo. – dijo Michael con dificultad pero continuaba en su medica faena. Sean se tapaba la boca y soltó un gemido al ver salir la bala que Michael retiraba lentamente. Se conservaba intacta. – Demonios.

Michael la contempló unos segundos y la dejó caer en el suelo ocre de la celda y miró a su amigo que negaba totalmente incrédulo y luego Michael se aclaró la voz.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – preguntó Sean mirando el agujero en el pecho de su amigo que se sacaba la remera pues le incomodaba.

Se metió el dedo en el orificio y cerró los ojos y se mordió con fuerza la mano derecha al sentir un dolor invalidante que le provocó espasmos de dolor en el rostro a pesar de descargarse con su mano libre. La sangre manaba a raudales desde el pecho de Michael pero disminuía luego de unos segundos porque el orificio se cerró quedando la parte baja del esternón totalmente intacta.

- Lo único que quería era…dejar de sentir ese dolor. – dijo Michael que se acostó en la banca y Sean le puso la remera en el pecho desnudo.

- Toma Michael…debes ponértela. – dijo Sean.

- Gracias. – dijo Michael que se sentó para ponerse la prenda de vestir. Lucía pálido y sentía muy calientes las manos de su amigo que se las apretaba dándole apoyo.

- Cuando era sólo un niño soñaba con tener poderes o ser un mago como Merlín…No sé frente a quien me encuentro ahora. – dijo Sean abstraído en ciertos recuerdos. Michael lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿No tienes miedo de mí? – preguntó Michael.

- Quizás sea este lugar lo que me impide gritar y escapar luego de ver a un fenómeno como tú Michael. Podrías hacer una lista…

Sean se interrumpió al ver que Michael no lo pescaba. Él miraba con terror a dos oficiales de policía que apuntaban con sendas pistolas negras hacia los dos muchachos que se levantaron. Uno de los oficiales movía apresuradamente el pie en un charco de sangre que salía de los límites de la celda hacia el pasillo troncal de todos los calabozos del departamento de policía.

- ¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS! ¡QUIÉN ATACÓ AQUÍ! – gritaban al unísono los uniformados.

Michael se sentía débil al ver la sangre que perdió y que le estaba faltando. Podía escuchar la respiración nerviosa de Sean que se parecía a un asmático siendo que su amigo era de lo más sano. En realidad tenía la respiración paralizada al observar las armas y soportando los gritos de los oficiales que seguían con el discurso. Luego llegaron más oficiales y un miembro de la policía civil, es decir, el FBI.

- ¿De quién es esa sangre? – consultó el hombre del FBI.

- Es mía. – dijo Michael a duras penas.

- Mi amigo…mi amigo Michael no aguanta los espacios cerrados y en presencia de gente como ustedes se pone demasiado nervioso...tan nervioso que su piel puede exudar sangre todo el rato. – dijo Sean que terminó asintiendo. Michael lo miró perplejo pero no el resto que movieron la cabeza burlonamente.

- ¡No hables estupideces muchacho! – exclamó uno de los oficiales del departamento.

- Pues eso es lo que pasó. Ninguno de nosotros de encuentra herido… y mi amigo Michael se encuentra pálido. ¿No lo ven? – replicó Sean alzando la voz.

- ¡Sáquenlos esposados de la celda y mándenlos a nuestro departamento! – ordenó el agente del FBI que se retiró de la vista de los muchachos.

De inmediato se abrió la celda y los policías tomaron por la espalda a los adolescentes que no se resistieron y después les apretaban las esposas. Luego los condujeron por el pasillo troncal y subieron una escalera de color negra que terminaba en un área de boxes de oficinas y lugares de espera. Más policías se unieron a los otros conformando una especie de escolta de dos adolescentes que miraban asustados a la gente que estaba en ese momento en el departamento de policía de la ciudad. Michael pudo ver que en la entrada del departamento se preparaban unos agentes del FBI y antes en unas sillas de espera estaban las familias de los muchachos.

- ¡Michael! ¡Michael! – gritaba la mamá del muchacho que sólo atinó a sonreírle.

- ¡Dios mío Sean! – gritaba la mamá de este. Sean no la miró pues sentía la necesidad de que lo sacaran volando del departamento. Estaba enfermo de vergüenza y pena.

Poco vieron ambos de la luz del día porque no había luz pues se desarrollaba la fase más emocionante de un eclipse de sol. Michael alzó la mirada encontrando ese círculo de fuego que aparece cuando la luna cubre por completo al sol. Se quedó ciego al mirar el suelo pero en cosa de segundos de apretar los ojos volvió a ver.

Los dos muchachos fueron subidos a un auto negro metalizado del FBI.

Dentro del vehículo los amigos sólo se miraban para no encontrarse con los ojos inquisidores de los agentes que estaban ávidos de respuestas. Sean contemplaba las esposas que tenía puesta y pensó en su mamá que quedó pasmada dentro del departamento de policía. No sabía como compartir esa sensación.

- Mi madre va matarme. – dijo Michael levantando la cabeza.

- Lo mismo va a pasarme. – dijo Sean negando con el rostro. – Siento que estamos perdidos.

- ¿Recuerdas la ley Miranda? – dijo Michael que hizo levantar las cejas de su amigo y de todos los agentes en el auto.

- Maldita sea…- dijo Sean.

- Antes de subirnos pude ver el eclipse de sol. – dijo Michael mirando por primera vez a un agente.

- Te quedaste ciego y volviste a ver. Eres un fenómeno. – dijo Sean.

- Cállate Sean. – dijo Michael a su amigo por la presencia de la ley.

- Creo que estamos dementes Michael…Esto no puede ser cierto. – dijo Sean encontrando los ojos de un agente.

- ¿Qué no puede ser cierto? – preguntó un agente que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Presencié un tiroteo junto a mi amigo cuando visitábamos a su padre en el hospital y después nos devanábamos los sesos intentando olvidar el asunto. – dijo Sean con voz grave y gestos adustos.

- Luego nos peleamos en el Parque Central donde nos pillaron los policías.- completó Michael.

- Es una serie de eventos desafortunados. Como en aquella película de Jim Carrey. – dijo Sean mirando al agente.

- Muy desafortunados…quisiera no haber despertado porque así no hubiese importado a mi propia familia…Si no hubiese salido de ese día en que Nueva York estaba devastado por una bomba nuclear. –dijo Michael sintiendo un débil codazo de Sean.

Michael vio que los agentes se movían de forma alerta dentro del vehículo.

- Lo siento…eso fue sólo un sueño estúpido que tuve en la noche y desperté…fue horrible. Desperté bañado en sangre.

Sean lo miró perplejo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó su amigo

- Viajé al futuro Sean…Nueva York estaba devastada...eso que acabo de decir.

- No sigas Michael...no sólo eres un fenómeno eres un loco. – dijo Sean con sorna.

- Los fenómenos se quedan solos. Gracias Sean. – dijo Michael con pena.

- Ya estamos metidos hasta el cogote Michael. – dijo Sean.

- ¡Hemos llegado! – exclamó el piloto del auto a la vez que daba un fuerte frenazo.

Los agentes bajaron a los jóvenes obligándolos a permanecer con la cabeza gacha y entraron en el edificio institucional del FBI en Nueva York donde había muchos más agentes y de forma rápida y siempre en aquella posición de máxima sumisión los dos adolescentes eran conducidos por pulcros pasillos hasta un salón que constaba de una mesa y una silla y un vidrio gigantesco había en la pared. Al otro lado había más agentes. Finalmente los dos muchachos fueron ingresados en aquel salón con un solo agente que se sentó en la silla y miraba de arriba abajo a los muchachos.

- Bien… ¿Qué ocurrió en aquella celda? – preguntó el oficial.

- Bueno… Me parece que usted no estaba pero Michael sudó sangre. – dijo Sean encorvado.

- Te ves pálido muchacho. – decía el agente a Michael que asintió. – Es conocido el caso de un oficial de guerra norteamericano que no aguantaba los retos y órdenes de un general y de nervios sudó sangre.

- Eso es lo que pasa. – remarcó Sean observando a Michael.

- Aparte de eso ustedes sostuvieron una extraña conversación en el vehículo junto a los demás agentes… Es mi idea pero en ocasiones recuperaban su cordura.- dijo el agente.

- Nunca hemos estado presos. – dijo Michael.

- Esto no es como lo pintan en la televisión. – dijo el agente que se levantó. – Voy a salir y ordenar que les quiten las esposas mientras no me encuentre. Pronto irán a exámenes con los forenses a cargo del caso. Esperen aquí.

Al salir el agente entraron dos que se ubicaron enfrente a cada muchacho. Michael lucía muy mal y con todas sus fuerzas intentó no caerse en el suelo cuando se vio libre de las esposas. Se sacó la mochila y el agente la tomó. Michael se tapó la boca.

- ¡Michael! – exclamó Sean que tomó a su amigo por los hombros. Un agente hizo amago de separarlos.

Michael vomitó una sustancia negra muy viscosa que emanaba un olor muy penetrante que provocó el desmayo de los agentes y los demás que miraban desde el otro lado del espejo corrieron rumbo al salón.

- ¡Qué pasa Michael! – gritó Sean tomando el rostro de su amigo.

- Me siento mejor. – dijo el amigo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a esos agentes? – dijo horrorizado Sean.

- Ni idea…otro evento desafortunado…del primero tuve que huir…demonios…debemos irnos de aquí. – decía Michael que subió sus brazos tomando los hombros de su amigo. Repentinamente desaparecieron.

Los agentes sólo encontraron a los dos colegas caídos.


	5. 9TH WONDERS

HÉROE POR UN DÍA

**HÉROE POR UN DÍA**

**5**

**9TH WONDERS**

N/A: Hola a todos. He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Que les guste y dejen sus opiniones.

- Los estaba esperando. –

Michael y Sean vieron ante sí un piso dibujado por un enormes figuras y al ampliar la vista se apreciaban edificios y nubes grabadas en el suelo. Al mirar al frente se encontraron con una figura de un hombre adulto que sostenía un pincel. Tras unos segundos los dos amigos miraron a todos lados encontrando un enorme lugar en donde la luz que entraba por las ventanas era escasa. A un costado del individuo había enormes cuadros pintados.

- ¿Dónde estamos Sean? – preguntó Michael al ver que Sean asentía y miraba al individuo.

- Él es Isaac Mendez. – dijo Sean girando a su cabeza donde Michael que estaba confuso. – Es el creador de la historieta que me mostré en el parque.

- ¿9th Wonders? – vaciló Michael. – Simplemente quería huir de los agentes.

- Nos trajiste a su casa aparentemente… ¿Tú quisiste irte del edificio del FBI? – dijo Sean.

- Sí.

Michael asintió con fuerza y miró a Isaac Mendez que tenía los ojos desorbitados y batía el pincel en el aire. Sean también observaba al hombre que tomó uno de los cuadros y lo tiró en el piso.

- ¿Quién de nosotros es el más loco? – dijo Isaac acercándose a los muchachos que retrocedieron unos pasos asustados por el rostro pálido y tembloroso del hombre.

- ¿Estás seguro que es Isaac Mendez? – preguntó Michael mirando la apariencia del hombre.

- Es él Michael…Espera. – dijo Sean revisando su bolso. Toma.

Michael tomó el ejemplar de 9th Wonders viendo el retrato de Isaac Mendez en la contraportada y luego miró al adulto que temblaba. Además Michael reparó en que junto al retrato estaba la dirección de Isaac Mendez.

- ¿Estamos en el bajo Manhattan? – preguntó Michael a Isaac al mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sí, estás en mi loft. – respondió Isaac y apuntó enérgicamente el cuadro que botó al suelo. – Miren esto, por favor.

- De acuerdo…- dijo Michael mirando a Sean que asintió.

Los tres se pusieron en círculo mirando la pintura que mostraba a dos adolescentes de pie en un lugar de poca luminosidad. Sean se agachó.

- Somos nosotros Michael. – dijo Sean sonriendo lleno de nervios. - ¿Lo ves?

- Claro que sí. Yo no te conozco Isaac Mendez. – dijo Michael al pintor que asintió con un aspecto más calmado en el semblante.

- Pinté eso anoche antes de dormir. – dijo Isaac a Michael que levantó a Sean agarrando la capucha de la remera de su amigo. Ambos miraban a Isaac perplejos.

- Anoche yo estaba en mi casa. – dijo Sean

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Isaac a Michael que miró a Sean antes de responder.

- Yo estaba en mi casa también. – dijo Michael soltando un suspiro.

Isaac Mendez levantó el cuadro que retraba a los dos muchachos y lo apoyó contra la pared y se quedó unos segundos contemplándolo. Luego se volteó enfrentando a los muchachos que parecían cansados y observando a todos lados.

- ¿De dónde vienen? – preguntó Isaac.

- Estábamos detenidos en un cuartel del FBI. – dijo Sean asintiendo con una falsa incredulidad.

- Ni siquiera cometimos un delito federal. Antes nos retuvieron en el departamento de policía de la ciudad. – dijo Michael amargamente.

- ¿Y ambos se esfumaron del cuartel de los federales? – inquirió Isaac.

- Exacto. – dijo Michael.

- Las personas no pueden desaparecer cuando quieren...Si no habría una enorme cantidad de convictos dando vueltas por ahí. – dijo Sean tomando un aire de confianza.

- Gracias Sean. – dijo Michael mirando a Sean. – Yo quería desaparecer de ese lugar…me sentía pésimo.

- Igual que los federales. Ellos se desmayaron apenas vieron lo que vomitaste. – agregó Sean al relato.

- Yo los he visto aparecer de la nada en mi loft…pocas veces en el día estoy tan lúcido como ahora. Siempre abrigo una esperanza. – dijo Isaac acercándose a los muchachos.

- ¿Esperanza? – dijo Michael sin entender.

- Algunas personas no toman en serio lo que les digo porque la mayoría de las veces ando drogado...Si, he visto que ustedes han reparado en mi aspecto…

Isaac se fue hacia el interior del loft en donde podían verse todos los ambientes de una casa. De vuelta venía con dos sillas de madera que puso frente a los dos muchachos que tomaron asientos al separarse de sus mochilas y tomaron aire.

- Tú me conocías. – dijo Isaac a Sean que asintió.

- Tengo algunos ejemplares de 9th Wonders en casa. De hecho tengo uno aquí. – dijo Sean recogiendo el bolsón y sacando la historieta.

- El número de las dagas de vidrio. – dijo Isaac mirando la portada del cómic en donde aparecía la figura de una mujer encapuchada que lanzada dagas de vidrio hacia el frente en donde supuestamente había un enemigo.

- ¿Quién es el enemigo de ella? – preguntó Sean repasando algunas hojas del cómic.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé. – dijo Isaac. Michael alzó las cejas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sean con interés.

- Jamás vi al enemigo...Mejor dicho nunca pude observar a quien ella disparaba esas dagas. Simplemente tuve la visión. – dijo Isaac mirando exageradamente a los dos muchachos.

- ¿Visión? – dijo Sean negando con el rostro. Miró amargamente a Michael.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Creen que estaba drogado cuando pinté esa visión? Pues sí, lo estaba y de esa forma puedo pintar imágenes que no se atravesarían por la cabeza de ninguna persona salvo yo. Yo tengo este maldito problema…tal como tu amigo. – dijo Isaac terminando con aquellas últimas palabras mirando a Michael.

- ¿Estabas drogado cuando nos pintaste? – preguntó Michael seriamente.

- Sí…Esa es la única forma.

- Entonces planeaste todo el episodio de este número totalmente drogado. – inquirió Sean mostrándole el cómic a Isaac.

- Pinto lo que veo. – remató Isaac que caminó hacia una cama que había en el centro del loft.

Isaac Mendez se sentó en la cama restregándose el rostro con las manos y comenzó a revisar un par de cosas en una mesita de noche que tenía a un costado de la cabecera de la cama.

- Creo que lo abrumamos con nuestra historia. – dijo Michael a Sean por lo bajo.

- Nos vio aparecer de la nada. ¿No pudiste evitarlo Michael? – preguntó Sean a Michael que negó rotundamente con el rostro.

- No pude...no te imaginas como todo mi cuerpo se retorcía dentro de ese salón de los federales. Nunca me había sentido tan mal en cierto tiempo y se me pasó por la mente el deseo de no estar allí y desaparecimos porque tú me estaban intentando reanimar tomándome por los hombros. – relató Michael confundido.

- Somos prófugos entonces.- dijo Sean auto convenciéndose.

- Lo lamento Sean. – dijo Michael con un nudo en la garganta. – Hubiera preferido no dormirme anoche.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sean palmeando comprensivamente a su amigo en la espalda.

- Si no hubiese tenido esa visión de Nueva York devastada por una bomba nuclear…no habrían ocurrido todos esos hechos Sean. Ahí comenzó todo. – dijo Michael contenido.

- ¡Qué vas a hacer! – exclamó Sean sacando a Michael de su pena.

El amigo de Michael corrió donde Isaac que sostenía una jeringa en alto llena de un líquido amarillento. Michael secundó a su amigo que le arrebató la jeringa al pintor que se levantó furioso e intentó darle un combo a Sean que pudo esquivar rápidamente. Michael se llevó a Sean unos metros lejos de Isaac que estaba descontrolado y los perseguía por todo el loft.

Sean botó la jeringa al suelo logrando calmar a Isaac que se tiró al suelo para recuperarla y no siguió hostigando a los muchachos.

- Ese es tu problema. Veo que ni siquiera ante unos extraños puedes evitarlo. – dijo Sean muy molesto y sintiendo la mano de Michael en su hombro.

- ¿Estás creyendo que nosotros dos somos una alucinación? – preguntó Michael a Isaac que se levantaba.

- Sí… Es demasiado bueno para creerlo, saben. Nunca había tenido ante mis propios ojos una de mis pinturas. – dijo Isaac con la voz quebrada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Michael reflejando un poco de impaciencia.

- Hay una de esas pinturas que odiaría ver frente a frente…Pues sentiría calor y vería a mi propio cuerpo estamparse como un lienzo en las paredes de donde esté en Nueva York… No puedo separarme de ese terror porque estoy seguro que vendrá y nadie me cree. Ni siquiera…

Isaac apuntó con el dedo a una mujer que subía por una escalera y llegaba frente a los difusos ventanales que acompañaban a la puerta. Ella golpeó fuertemente.

- No nos delates. – dijo Michael desde un punto desconocido pues Isaac no podía ver a los adolescentes. Al cabo de unos segundos vio un pie que se escondía tras una pintura gigante que dejaba un espacio entre ella y la pared. Isaac asintió para sí y fue a la puerta.

- Simone. – saludó Isaac a una mujer de pelo crespo y muy morena que entró dando un suave beso en la boca a Isaac que cerró la puerta mirando el cuadro que servía de escondite a los muchachos.

- Veo que has ordenado un poco esto. – dijo Simone en tono cortante.

- Has amanecido simpática hoy. – dijo Isaac sentándose en su cama.

- Tú has debido imaginarlo luego de encontrarte hace unos días tirado en este piso completamente drogado. – dijo Simone contenida y mirando desde una mesa a Isaac.

- ¿Estás perdiendo la paciencia conmigo? – preguntó Isaac yendo en largas zancadas donde Simone.

- No, aún no Isaac. – dijo Simone bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – preguntó Isaac abrazando a Simone que no se resistió.

- Su estado es irreversible y sólo espero que la naturaleza haga su trabajo. – dijo Simone separándose de Isaac y recobrando una mirada tierna que compartían.

- Yo estoy contigo Simone. – dijo Isaac que besó a la mujer. – Tú me has dicho que tu padre te ha pedido continuar con tu vida y retroceder por él.

- Sí, he seguido con mi vida…Incluso me he metido en aprietos…- dijo Simone sonriendo y soltando una risa débil.

- ¿Soy yo un aprieto? – dijo Isaac simulando extrañeza pero siguiendo amistosamente el juego de su novia.

Volvieron a besarse y después ella caminó hasta los cuadros que Isaac apoyaba en las paredes. Se detuvo ante un cuadro en donde había dos adolescentes que vestían de forma moderna.

- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? – preguntó Simone apuntando el cuadro.

- Ayer. – dijo Isaac mirando la expresión concentrada de su historia.

- ¿Cómo va todo con 9th Wonders? – preguntó Simone paseando por el loft.

- Bien…Debo rematar el número que saldrá el próximo mes...Sólo consideraciones de historia. – dijo Isaac yendo presurosamente hacia la mesita de noche que tenía a un costado de la cama.

- Me he encontrado con algunos críticos que no dejan de comentar tu número de la chica lanza dagas. – dijo Simone abrazando por atrás a Isaac. – Les pareció sorprendente.

- ¿Sorprendente? – dijo Isaac pensativo y tomando suavemente las manos de Simone que venían desde atrás. – Puedo ver muchas cosas así y trato de ponerlas en la historieta pero al final sé muy bien a donde quiero llegar con la historia.

Isaac se volteó con el rostro chispeante y sentía como algunas palabras se le agolpaban en su lengua pero se resistió.

- Ninguna de ellas he podido verlas cara a cara. – remató el pintor. Simone le miró pensativa y soltó un suspiro.

- Claro que no…y ¿cómo te has llevado este tiempo de abstinencia? – preguntó Simone lentamente.

- Bien…es muy duro. Ya sabes, la tentación. – dijo Isaac nervioso y empezaba a caminar apresuradamente por el loft.

- Isaac…- llamó Simone con la voz afectada. – Hace semanas que no asistes a la clínica de rehabilitación…ni siquiera en las sesiones participativas con el resto. Tú eras de los que lleva más tiempo este año y ya se han presentado diez nuevos integrantes y no estuviste ahí. –

- Te olvidas que debo trabajar…Por desgracia la historieta de vende bien. – dijo Isaac en tono sarcástico.

- Por más genialidades tengas en tu cabeza en este momento… no podrás expresarlas si sigues drogándote. ¿Entiendes? – dijo Simone contenida.

- Lo estoy haciendo. ¿Has escuchado que en el último año mi editorial me advierta sobre que el nivel de mi trabajo ha caído? No verdad. – replicó Isaac apretando los puños.

- Tus alucinaciones...aún veo esos cuadros en donde plasmaste episodios imaginarios que dices son del futuro y que pudiste ver. – dijo Simone asintiendo.

- Veo que tú has hecho un negocio con ellas… de alguna forma esto te conviene y te pediría que me dejes seguir trabajando. – dijo Isaac yendo hacia la puerta. – Si en todo este rato no has cogido una sola es porque esperas que pinte algo mejor… pues regresa a tu galería. –

Simone se puso furiosa y se marchó sin decir adiós a su novio que cerró de un portazo la entrada del loft. Él no quería aceptarlo pero se sintió aliviado de que no lo importunaran según su vista. Corrió donde los muchachos que salieron lentamente cuidando de no estar a la vista de nadie y de no botar el cuadro tras el que se escondieron.

- ¿Dijiste que veías el futuro? – preguntó Michael expectante.

- Sí. Pero ella no me cree. – dijo Isaac cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó Sean sintiéndose extraño.

- Muchas cosas… aparte de ustedes. – dijo Isaac que se volteó. – Yo sólo puedo ver el futuro cuando me siento en un estado de éxtasis.

Michael y Sean se miraron esperando que Isaac les diera más luces acerca de sus visiones en el futuro.

- Algo extraño debe sentirse cuando se observa el futuro, no. – inquirió Sean.

- ¿A quién le preguntas? – dijo Michael inesperadamente pues Sean lo miró sorprendido. Isaac volvió a mirarlos con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No entiendo Michael… - dijo Sean contenido.

- Yo he visto el futuro como Isaac también y no fue nada placentero…tampoco el resto de las cosas que he podido hacer sin siquiera buscarlos. ¿Tú buscas ver el futuro Isaac?

Isaac contempló seriamente a Michael que se notaba nervioso mientras Sean los miraba a ambos.

- Dijiste éxtasis. – dijo Sean rompiendo el silencio.

- Sólo veo el futuro cuando me inyecto sustancias en la sangre… Esa es la forma de tener las visiones. De esa forma pude verlos a ustedes anoche y cuando regresé del éxtasis contemplé lo que había plasmado. – dijo Isaac ligeramente avergonzado.

- ¿Te drogas Michael? – preguntó Sean a su amigo que le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me viste con alguna sustancia extraña en el cuartel de la policía cuando regeneré mi cuerpo! – exclamó Michael furioso.

- ¡Vomitaste en el FBI! – replicó Sean rodeando a Michael que juntaba fuerza en sus puños.

- ¡Pues no lo quería! ¡Ninguna de las cosas que me han pasado las he buscado! – gritaba Michael. – Bueno… no quería que me mataran en el hospital y quería marcharme del FBI.

Michael se agachó con las manos cubriendo el rostro e Isaac miró el techo sonriendo.

- ¿Michael? – dijo Isaac sacando al muchacho de su abatimiento repentino.

- Yo…quería deshacerme de esos federales… luego cayeron tras el vómito. – dijo Michael mirando a Isaac y luego a Sean que levantó las cejas como conectando ideas.

- Entonces realmente has querido hacer estas cosas. – inquirió Sean.

- Esto viene de otra fuente… jamás en mi vida he hecho lo que ha pasado hoy Sean. Es como si lo que deseo se cumple. – dijo Michael asintiendo. – La verdad es que todo pasa demasiado rápido.

- Es complicado ver como las cosas que uno imagina convertirse en realidad. – empezó a decir Isaac que tomando los hombros de Michael. – Todas las pinturas que ustedes han visto son cosas que han ocurrido.

Sean miró a Isaac y dio varios pasos hacia el sector más despejado del loft y se agachó conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Has visto esto Michael? – preguntó Sean solemnemente.

Michael negó con el rostro y se separó de Isaac yendo hacia Sean que se levantaba y apuntaba con ambos brazos al suelo.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Michael sin ganas de pensar.

- Dale la vuelta. – dijo Sean mirando alternativamente a Isaac.

Isaac bajó el rostro y cruzó los brazos. Dio un leve asentimiento a Sean mientras Michael recorría el suelo formando una escalofriante imagen en su cabeza.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Michael con ambas manos en el rostro.

- ¿Cuánto más no ha ocurrido Isaac? – preguntó Sean preocupado.

- La peor de mis crisis y fue la razón por la que estuve internado hace un tiempo en una clínica fue cuando amanecí lleno de droga recorriendo mi cuerpo después de pintar una noche entera. Al despertar todo me dolía pero en el transcurso de esa noche pintaba y pintaba con esa imagen delante de mí que debía plasmar. Fue sólo casualidad que fuera el suelo de mi loft. – dijo Isaac con las manos en la cintura.

- Yo tuve la misma visión. – dijo Michael con voz clara. – Fue durante un sueño… es la primera de las cosas que ha pasado este día. Ayer era una persona totalmente normal.

- No creo que estés enfermo. – dijo Sean comprensivo. - ¿Has pensado eso?

- No, Sean. – dijo Michael relajando los hombros. – Tengo miedo de sentir simpatía o felicidad por lo que he hecho.

- ¿Cuánto más queda? – dijo Sean con los ojos brillantes. – Mi condición de hombre prófugo de la justicia es pequeña ante ti Michael.

Sean sonreía mientras Michael estaba perplejo ante las palabras de su amigo. Isaac los observaba tímidamente al tener el rostro gacho.

- Al menos tienes a un amigo que te cree, Michael. – dijo Isaac acercándose. – A mí nadie me cree y lo consideran producto de las cosas que me inyecto en la sangre y sentir eso es horrible.

- Eres un hombre libre Isaac. – dijo Michael compartiendo el repentino abatimiento de Sean que miraba el suelo triste. – Nos arrestaron por una simple pelea porque Sean me dijo que estaba atraído por mi hermana y en el cuartel de policía tuve una especial idea.

Sean sonrió un poco ante el simpático sarcasmo que ponía su amigo en las últimas palabras.

- Los vieron desaparecer. – dijo Isaac asintiendo. – Yo no diré nada…

- Tenemos a nuestro favor que nada antes de lo ocurrido le haría pensar a los policías y a los federales que hemos venido a tu casa. – dijo Sean más repuesto.

- Tampoco puedo permitirles que se queden aquí. – dijo Isaac seriamente. – Lo lamento pero deben irse.

- Si bajamos cualquier policía que ronde por allí nos encontrará. – dijo Sean aguantando molestia.

- Podría hacerlo otra vez. – dijo Michael sintiendo nervios. – Mira, Sean no nos vamos a separar independiente del sitio en que aparezcamos de nuevo. No debes soltarte.

- ¡Mírate! Ahora eres Superman. – dijo Sean riéndose.

- Entre los tres sabemos que eso va en serio Sean. – dijo Isaac más serio.

- Tienes razón Michael. – dijo Sean tomando ambos hombros de Michael.

Michael cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente varias veces mientras Isaac los contemplaba con una creciente incredulidad. Sean notaba que su amigo comenzaba a temblar y también decidió cerrar sus ojos apoyando la concentración de Michael que sólo veía tinieblas y repentinamente sintió una oleada de calor en el interior de su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar a raudales asustando a Sean que siguió pegado a su amigo que irradiaba una especie de energía. Isaac se alejó unos metros pasmado al ver como Michael tenía un fulgurante resplandor que lo envolvía y a los segundos pudo ver como el agua de un florero pequeño hervía y quemó las flores y además aumentaba el calor en el loft.

- ¿Michael? – dijo Sean recibiendo una inesperada oleada de calor que lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Michael lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡No Sean! – gritó Michael logrando que ambos amigos desaparecieran.


	6. Villanos Parte Uno

HÉROE POR UN DÍA

**HÉROE POR UN DÍA**

**6**

**VILLANOS**

**PARTE UNO**

"_**NUESTRA PEOR PARTE"**_

9TH WONDERS

ISBN 97959-2213-07

Copyright Isaac Mendez, 2007

Impreso en Nueva York, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica

SALE COMICS, NY

Un muchacho miraba fijamente los números del ISBN del número de 9TH Wonders que tenía en sus manos. Él se encontraba acostado en una pieza de hospital privada y tenía unas cuantas sondas que salían desde su cuerpo hacia los distintos equipos de medición que tenía en los costados. Miró de reojo el equipo que llevaba el ritmo cardíaco y él pareció palidecer por unos segundos al cerrar profundamente los ojos. A su lado había una chica que lo contempló con pena y vio como los puños del enfermo se apretaban en las colchas de la cama. Tímidamente ella puso ambas manos en uno de los puños logrando relajarlos. Ellos se miraron fijamente con ojos brillosos.

- ¿Cómo estás Richard? – preguntó la mujer a la vez que le daba un corto beso en la boca al muchacho.

- Contento de que estés conmigo. Pensé que no vendrías, Juliet. – dijo Richard asintiendo agradecido.

- Me costó encontrar ese ejemplar. No entiendo porque no te interesan los últimos pero sí este de hace un año atrás. – dijo Juliet sonriendo.

- Me lo contaron una vez y jamás se me ha olvidado. – dijo Richard tomando la mano de Juliet que ponía en los pies de la cama una maleta negra pequeña. - ¿Qué traes?

- Es el laptop…Debo investigar algunas cosas de la clase de Ciencias. – dijo Juliet sacando un computador portátil y regresó a la silla con el dispositivo en las piernas.

- Lamento que tengas que ausentarte de las clases por mí. –dijo Richard con pena.

- Descuida… todos lo entienden Richard. – dijo Juliet confusa y prendiendo el aparato.

- ¿Qué trabajo tienes? – preguntó Richard avanzando una página en el cómic.

- Es acerca de diseño de estructuras pesadas… debo encontrar ciertos archivos en la red para estudiarlos. – dijo Julier bajando el volumen del laptop. - ¿Cómo se llama el número que quieres leer tanto?

- Nuestra peor parte. – contestó Richard mostrándole a Juliet la página en donde aparecía el título dibujado en enormes letras negras. – Aquella persona que me contó la historia pues me atrajo que leyera este cómic me dijo que no tiene nada que ver con la secuencia de la historia… de la cual ignoro totalmente… después de su narración quedé fascinado. Es tanto como la teoría del Big Bang.

Juliet miró sonriendo a Richard que se sonrojaba sin tener un rostro de vergüenza sino complicidad con la mujer que volvió a leer en la pantalla del laptop.

- Tengo noticias de nuestra querida ciudad. – dijo Juliet leyendo.

- ¿Algo nuevo en Odessa? – dijo Richard simulando aburrimiento. – Parece que hace cien años que no ocurre algo novedoso allí.

- Un tren se descarriló cerca de la ciudad provocando un enorme incendio. – dijo Juliet leyendo la versión electrónica de un diario de Odessa.

- ¿Muertos? – murmuró Richard con los ojos pegados en la revista.

- No se sabe. Sólo un bombero fuera de sí diciendo que una porrista lo salvó de entre las llamas. – dijo Juliet cerrando la página y regresando a un buscador.

- Creo que ni siquiera ella hubiera podido salvar a toda la gente que murió. – dijo Richard sobresaltando a Juliet que al mirarlo pidiendo explicaciones se encontró en las primeras páginas de la historia que mostraba un enorme edificio consumido por las llamas y una nube en forma de hongo salía desde su interior.

- ¿Siempre te las tomas tan serio? – preguntó seria Juliet.

- Esta historia por supuesto. – dijo Richard con rostro de hastío interno que Juliet tuvo miedo de descifrar. – Tú me conoces.

- Claro… volveré a lo mío. – dijo Juliet evadiendo algo. – Si quieres puedes comentarme la historia de tanto en tanto para no bloquearme mientras encuentro lo que necesito.

Richard asintió al seguir leyendo las páginas.

- Una persona llamada Robert hizo estallar el edificio que mostraba la página inicial del cómic. – decía Richard a Juliet que asentía a la vez que ella escribía rápidamente en el computador. – Él mismo dice que planificó todo porque…

- Espera. – interrumpió Juliet leyendo algo de suma importancia para ella en el computador. – Dime

- Robert dice que decidió atacar el centro porque necesitaba que la maldad que habitaba en él lo abandonara de una vez porque sentía que si no lo hacía podrían morir más personas en un futuro próximo. – dijo Richard avanzando en el cómic.

- Que siniestro. – dijo Juliet sin despegarse de su tarea.

- Creo que quiere desprenderse de toda su maldad. – dijo Richard.

- Si yo quiera botar todo lo malo que tengo dentro de mí, imagínate como sería el mundo. – dijo Juliet soltando una risa suave que contagió a Richard. ¿Vas leyendo algo rápido?

- Tengo prisa, Juliet. – dijo Richard muy serio. – Sólo quiero comentarte lo que escuché y que si te gusta la historia puedas quedarte con el número cuando ya no esté.

- No hables de eso. – dijo Juliet con un nudo en la garganta.

- Intento encontrar las palabras correctas para ti. – dijo Richard levantando un poco el rostro. – Lo que hace Robert en la historia es eliminar su maldad y yo quiero decirte todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza…dice que se siente con el corazón pero todas las cosas las tenemos en la cabeza… como nuestros talentos.

- ¿No estás viendo la luz, verdad? – preguntó Juliet abandonando el computador y allegando su rostro al de Richard que lucía muy pálido.

- Estoy mirándote Juliet. – dijo Richard sonriendo. – Es inevitable que sienta algunos presentimientos… no puedo evitarlo.

- Te entiendo Richard… ¿Cómo sigue esa historia? – dijo Juliet mirando de reojo la revista.

- Robert va asustando a toda la gente de la ciudad amenazando con más atentados y paralelo a eso hay otra persona que es exactamente igual a Robert. Son como clones claro que el otro parece ser más bueno. – decía Richard pensativo. – Pero el otro dice que las cosas que hace el tal Robert nunca las quiso hacer pero sólo le cree un amigo que siempre lo acompaña.

- Déjame ver. – pidió Juliet que vio que el terrorista y la otra persona del cómic eran exactamente el mismo. – La única diferencia que veo es que este tal Robert anda con otra mirada pero si es la misma persona.

Juliet miró a Richard con la especie de abatimiento que el supo percibir muy bien y frunció el ceño haciendo reaccionar a la muchacha.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Juliet ligeramente conmovida.

- No pero a veces creo que por más grande que sea un amor es imposible no sentir deseos de desapego o potencial alivio cuando el barranco se encuentra tan cerca.- dijo Richard amargamente.

- No pienses eso por favor. – dijo Juliet soltando unas lágrimas. – Tengo pena de que estemos así.

- Yo lamento que esto ocurra pero no puedo hacer nada. – dijo Richard temblando y buscando desesperadamente las manos de Juliet. – Aún cuando el camino se encuentre despejado y sea capaz de ver como vienen las cosas en el futuro, nada puede hacerse con tal de conseguir algo a favor. Ni siquiera vivir un tiempo más.

- Entiendo que la muerte sea inevitable. – dijo Juliet asintiendo. – Sigue contándome la historia.

- Odio que te atrases por mí. – dijo Richard dejando en las manos de Juliet el número de 9th Wonders. – Puedes llevártela.

- ¿Esto no está en el testamento, verdad? – dijo Juliet invadida súbitamente por una sonrisa.

- No, quiero que la tengas y prueba a ver si te gustan las historietas. – dijo Richard sonriendo afectuosamente y acomodando la cabeza en la almohada al sentir una especie de cansancio. Miraba el techo pulcro de la habitación con emoción. - ¿Qué hora es?

Juliet miró instintivamente su reloj señalando cinco dedos en al aire.

- A esta hora tengo clases en Columbia… de hecho a las seis. – dijo Juliet negando con el rostro.

- Puedes irte si quieres. Yo estaré bien. – dijo Richard

Juliet miró sorprendida a Richard que asentía con entereza.

- No hace falta que falte. – dijo Juliet sonriendo.

- Insisto prefiero que sigas con tu vida normal… hazlo por mí porque odio verte en esa lucha interna que tienes. – dijo Richard abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Está bien, me iré. – dijo Juliet guardando el laptop. Richard la observaba conteniendo una fuerte emoción.

- ¿Puedes alcanzar mi bolso Juliet? – dijo Richard de repente.

Juliet asintió recogiendo un bolso pardo de unos sillones que conformaban la habitación y Richard se incorporó levemente al rebuscar en los objetos que portaba y sacó una hoja de papel. Miró a Juliet que se arreglaba frente a un espejo que había y rápidamente alcanzó el ejemplar de 9th Wonders en donde metió el papel. Justo Juliet volvía.

- Sólo quiero tenerlo a mano. – dijo Richard forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? Tus padres recién vendrán en una hora pues les dije que no iría a clases. – dijo Juliet apurada.

- Eres libre de mí Juliet. – dijo Richard alcanzando a darle un beso en la boca a su novia.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez he sido tu esclava? – dijo Juliet riendo de pronto.

- No, pero quizás te pierdas de algo importante si no llegas a la clase en la universidad y ambos sabemos lo complicado que es estar totalmente al corriente… Aprovecha de llevarte la revista pues el cuento me lo sé de memoria. Incluso llegué a soñarlo. – dijo Richard simulando humor.

- Como digas amor… desde Columbia siempre me mandan recuerdos para ti así que vendré más tarde con un cargamento de cariños de tus amigos de clase. – dijo Juliet mirando el reloj de reojo. – Cuídate.

- Espera. – dijo Richard antes de que Juliet girara la manija de la puerta. – Necesito que me respondas algo.

- Dime. – dijo Juliet con expectación.

- ¿Es posible cambiar el tiempo? – preguntó Richard con una desconocida emoción.

- Si se trata de viajar en el tiempo…ya estás en un menudo jaleo…pero de acuerdo con mucha gente es imposible cambiar el tiempo porque les ocurren cosas horribles a quienes lo hacen y al resto también. Parece algo obvio, no.

- Me gusta oírte hablar así. Mejor vete que te queda poco tiempo en el hospital y no me gustaría que llegaras tarde. – dijo Richard asintiendo.

Juliet sonrió por última vez para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Richard por fuera.

Richard permaneció largos minutos sólo en la habitación recordando cientos de cosas pero una en especial lo conmovió y lo hizo mirar el reloj que había en la mesita de noche del costado.

- No tuve la fuerza para pedirle que se fuera a la primera. – dijo Richard en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y en ese momento de oscuridad vio lo que tenía en la mente:

"_Soñé una horrible pesadilla como tantas he soñado en estos últimos meses en donde siempre se repite la misma escena…Un edificio en llamas y toda la ciudad de Nueva York vuelta en la locura por capturar al culpable. Ni siquiera me gustan las series o libros de policías y ladrones… pero porque sueño esto y lo peor es que soy el protagonista de mi propia pesadilla. Me encuentro prisionero por el destino que ya tiene la última palabra como si fuera una sentencia. En este mismo momento faltan los gendarmes que gritan cuando alguien se dirige al patíbulo: "Hombre muerto caminando" pero nadie se halla a mi lado porque todos se van a sus casas o a lo que tengan que hacer. Me encantaría cambiar mi pesadilla para poder estar más tiempo con ellos pero al menos traté de salvar una vida…_

Un celular sonaba en la mesita de noche de la pieza interrumpiendo la reflexión de Richard que contestó.

- ¿Hola? – dijo él tímidamente.

- Soy yo, Juliet. Acabo de llegar al campus en Broadway y estoy a pasos de entrar en la sala de clases. – dijo Juliet desde la distancia.

- Que bueno…pues concéntrate. – dijo Richard afectuosamente.

- Que estés bien, adiós. – dijo Juliet para luego cortar la llamada.

Richard sintió un alivio enorme en su pecho que tenía un origen desconocido para alguien que no lo conociera. Cerró los ojos como en la otra ocasión y se vio invadido por un recuerdo especial en donde habían colores luminosos que abarcaban la vista. Eran como centellas que aparecían y evolucionaban en llamas.

"_Al menos salvé la vida de alguien en este día. Soy un héroe"_

Al abrir los ojos, Richard se encontró con las mismas centellas y llamas en frente……………………..


End file.
